Wings
by Kiara6
Summary: AU. Ein kleiner schwer verletzer Engel stürzt hinter einem Blumenladen ab. Mit ihm tauchen noch zwei weitere Engel auf. Und alle zusammen bringen sie das Leben von Yohji, Ken und Aya durcheinander. R+R, onegai.
1. Ein Engel fällt vom Himmel

Er ging auf das helle Licht zu. Er wusste nicht einmal warum, aus reinem Instinkt. Eine Stimme hielt   
ihn zurück. „Geh nicht."  
Yohji drehte sich um, die Stimme war hinter ihm gewesen, doch da war niemand zu sehen. „Wo...?"  
„Geh zurück." Er richtete seinen Blick nach rechts, aber da war noch immer keiner zu sehen.  
„Warum soll ich nicht gehen?" Das Licht wirkte so warm und anziehend auf ihn, es war schwer, sich   
zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich will dich kennenlernen, außerdem bist du erst 15, dein Leben liegt noch vor dir." Die Stimme kam   
jetzt von links.  
„Wer bist du? Und warum ich?" Yohji konnte die andere Person beinahe fühlen, auch wenn er   
scheinbar allein in diesem langen Gang war.  
„Sagen wir mal, ich arbeite für die Konkurrenzfirma, zu der du gerade willst. Und wenn du dahin   
gehst, werde ich dich wohl nicht wiedersehen. Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, aber irgendwas   
hat mich zu dir hingezogen. Und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was das ist."  
„Konkurrenzfirma also?" Ein Lächeln zog sich über Yohjis Lippen. „Wenn ich zurückgehe, kommst du   
mich dann besuchen?" Er wusste nicht einmal warum, aber er fühlte sich in der Gegenwart   
dieser Stimme sicher.  
„Versprochen."  
  
Yohji war zurückgekehrt. Zurück in ein Leben ohne seine beste Freundin Asuka. Sie war bei dem   
Unfall gestorben, er selbst hatte wie durch ein Wunder überlebt. Asukas kleiner Bruder Ken war nur   
leicht verletzt worden. Trotzdem war es Ken, der Yohji half mit diesem Verlust zu leben und nicht   
umgekehrt. Für den Jungen war er der Onii-chan geworden, eine Rolle, in die er eigentlich nicht   
passte. Er und Ken gerieten oftmals aneinander und rauften sich dann wieder zusammen.  
Yohji wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass die Stimme ihn besuchen kam. An seinem 17. Geburtstag   
wartete er zwar immer noch, doch die Hoffnung hatte er schon fast aufgegeben. Nach der   
feucht-fröhlichen Party war er völlig kaputt ins Bett gefallen und sehr schnell ins Traumland   
hinübergegangen.  
Er ging am Strand entlang, einsam, so wie er sich selbst sah. Die vielen Freundinnen und Freunde, die   
er hatte, waren nicht wirklich für ihn da. Sie sahen nicht den wahren Yohji. Wie auch? Er spielte eine   
Rolle für sie, so wie sie ihn sehen wollte. Keine Nähe, keiner der ihn verletzten und verlassen konnte.   
Einsam, allein.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Yohji hielt an. Da war sie wieder, die Stimme.  
„Hallo." Er drehte sich nicht um.  
„Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt komme, wir hatten da ein paar schwierige Verhandlungen." Eine Hand legte   
sich auf die Schulter von Yohji und drehte in langsam herum.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen jungen Mann Anfang 20. Flammend rotes Haar fiel auf dessen Schultern   
herab. Ein schiefes Lächeln zuckte um die Mundwinkel, während ihn grüne Augen fröhlich angrinsten.  
Yohji konnte einfach nicht anders, er grinste zurück. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass der andere völlig   
unbekleidet vor ihm stand. „Meinst du nicht, du bist etwas zu offenherzig?"  
Der Rotschopf sah an sich herunter, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und hatte dann in Sekundenbruchteilen   
Kleidung am Körper. Es war immerhin nur ein Traum.  
Yohji hatte sich am Strand hingesetzt und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. „Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen nackte   
Männer in meinen Träumen hätte, aber ich wüsste schon gerne deinen Namen."  
„Schuldig." Der andere setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Schu-ru-di-chi. Komischer Name." Schuldig rollte mit den Augen. Es war doch immer das Gleiche, wenn   
Japaner seinen Namen aussprechen wollten. Es gelang ihnen nicht. Er probierte noch ein paar Mal Yohji die   
korrekte Aussprache seines Namens beizubringen, gab dann aber doch auf. Zumindest versagte der Blonde   
bei dieser Aufgabe nicht mehr komplett.  
Yohji sah ihm in die Augen. „Verhandlungen? Die zwei Jahre dauern? Und das soll ich glauben?"  
„Oh, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig. Aber das war nur ein Teilproblem. Einer der Unterhändler der   
Konkurrenz ist hinter einem Kumpel von mir her. Nur der will sich nicht eingestehen, dass er den Kleinen   
auch mag – hat deswegen vor Jahren sogar die Versetzung beantragt. Jedenfalls sitzt dieser Kleiner mit den   
großen blauen Augen in der Verhandlung und grinst Crawford – mein Freund, Chef, Nagel in meinem Sarg,   
such dir was aus – an. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Crawford sich durch so was aus der Ruhe bringen lässt,   
tut er neuerdings aber. Er lässt sich ablenken." Schuldig lachte vor sich hin. Yohji konnte das nicht so ganz   
verstehen, aber Crawford war wohl kein Mensch, der leicht die Fassung verlor.  
„Und was hast du so getrieben?" Schuldig rückte näher an Yohji heran.  
„Das Übliche. Bin mit Leuten ausgegangen, lerne für den Highschool-Abschluss, habe einen Blumenladen   
geerbt. Was man eben so macht. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war,   
umzukehren." Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Er grinste, trotzdem es ein   
Traum war, war inzwischen Abend geworden und die ersten Sterne standen am Himmel.  
„Glaub mir, es war die richtige Entscheidung."  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Schuldig beugte sich über Yohji und drückte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Weil ich das   
hier sonst nicht tun könnte. Du wärst für mich nicht erreichbar." Er küsste ihn erneut.  
Yohji spürte die fremde Zunge in seinem Mund, den leichten Geschmack nach Pfefferminz und vor allem die   
Sehnsucht, die in diesem Kuss lag. Er zog Schuldig näher zu sich heran. Dieser Kuss war anders als die, die   
er mit zahllosen Leuten aus Clubs und der Schule geteilt hatte. Er war ehrlicher.  
Schuldig zog sich zurück. „Verdammt, nicht jetzt."  
„Was ist los?" Yohji blickte zu Schuldig hinauf. Der stand auf und schimpfte in einer fremden Sprache vor   
sich hin.  
„Ich soll zurückkommen. Verhandlungspause ist vorbei."  
„So schnell." Yohji sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„So kurz war das nicht. Ich brauche nur ziemlich lange, um zu dir zu kommen."  
„Wirst du wiederkommen?"  
„Ja, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, wann das sein wird. Diese Verhandlungen..." Er ließ den Satz im   
Sand verlaufen.  
Yohji war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und trat neben den anderen. „Ich werde auf dich warten."  
Mit einem innigen Kuss verabschiedeten sich die beiden.  
  
Inzwischen waren über fünf Jahre vergangen. Yohji hatte tatsächlich den Blumenladen übernommen und   
führte ihn auch ganz passabel. Was allerdings hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er sich um die Bücher   
kümmerte. Für die richtige Arbeit, das Sträuße binden und so weiter, war Ken zuständig. Seit einem Jahr   
auch Aya, wie Yohji grimmig bemerkte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher der junge Mann kam und was er eigentlich hier wollte. Ken hatte ihn eines   
Tages angeschleppt und ihm das freie Zimmer in ihrer Wohnung über dem Laden gegeben. Seitdem war   
Aya hier und half mit. Egal, er zuckte mit den Schultern. Aya war in etwa so lebendig wie eine Leiche, alles   
schien von ihm abzuprallen. Yohji verstand wirklich nicht was Ken an dem, zugegebenermaßen   
gutaussehendem, Eisberg fand. Die Zuneigung, die er ihm entgegenbrachte, war nur schwer zu übersehen.  
Yohji stand in der schmalen Gasse hinter dem Laden und machte Pause – er rauchte. Es war schon bald ein   
Jahr her, dass Schuldig ihn zuletzt besucht hatte. „Könnte sich ruhig mal wieder blicken lassen." Nicht dass   
er ihn vermisste, er doch nicht. Aber der Sex war einfach unglaublich, insbesondere wenn man bedachte,   
dass er nur im Traum stattfand.  
PHAAAKKKKK. Mit einem lauten Geräusch landete etwas hinter ihm in den Mülltüten. Besser gesagt, etwas   
war dort hineingestürzt. Yohji drehte sich um. Überall um ihn herum flogen Federn in der Luft.  
Er beugte sich über den Müll. Dort lag ein bewusstloser Junge – mit großen weißen Flügeln. Zumindest Teile   
von Flügeln. Von dem rechten fehlte die obere Hälfte komplett. Er schien abgeschnitten worden zu sein, an   
der Schnittfläche trat eine milchige weiße Flüssigkeit hervor. Der linke Flügel war im oberen Drittel   
gebrochen, die Spitze hing deswegen ziemlich unmotiviert herunter.   
Yohji sah sich den Jungen näher an. Er hatte blondes Haar und war sicher nicht älter als 16 oder 17.   
Aufgrund der Flügel trug er kein Oberteil. Seine ganze Kleidung bestand aus einer Hose, die an den Füßen   
so breit war, dass er damit sicher die Straße fegen konnte. Er wollte ihn gerade aufheben, als ihn eine   
barsche Stimme davon abhielt.  
„Finger weg. Er gehört mir." Yohji zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme schien von über ihm zu kommen. Er sah   
nach oben und vorrübergehend blieb ihm die Luft weg.  
In der Gasse schwebten zwei weitere Gestalten reglos in der Luft, beide mit riesigen schwarzen Flügeln,   
ebenfalls nur mit Hosen bekleidet. Und eine von den beiden kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor. „Hi Yohji."   
Schuldig grinste ihn an.  
„Du bist ein Engel?" Yohji konnte es nicht glauben.  
„So was in der Art. Könntest du bitte etwas zu Seite treten, damit wir landen können?" Yohji trat an die   
Mauer zurück. Den beiden fiel es nicht gerade leicht in der Enge zu landen. Die Flügelspannweite betrug   
weit über sechs Meter, und der Mann bei Schuldig hatte sogar vier Flügel. Die beiden boten ein Bild jenseits   
der Realität.  
Schuldig deutete mit dem Daumen auf den anderen. „Das ist übrigens Crawford."  
Dieser hatte sich schon über den verletzen kleinen Engel gebeugt und untersuchte ihn. Seine Flügel waren   
dabei äußerst hinderlich. Mit einer ungehaltenen Geste beschrieb er ein Zeichen in der Luft und ließ damit   
die Flügel von allen Engeln verschwinden.  
Schuldig sah ihn böse an. „Sag gefällig Bescheid, wenn du so was machst. Ich wüsste gerne, wo meine   
Flügel sind."  
Yohji blickte ratlos von einem zum anderen und bemühte sich darum, die Situation zu verstehen. Leider   
versagte er dabei kläglich.  
Crawford hatte den Verletzten inzwischen auf den Arm genommen und blickte zu Yohji hinüber. „Welches   
Zimmer kann ich nehmen?" Für ihn stellte sich nicht mal die Frage, ob er ein Zimmer in der Wohnung   
bekommen würde, sondern nur, welches Zimmer.  
Yohji nahm die Hintertreppe und führte sie in die Wohnung über dem Laden. Sein Zimmer würde er nicht   
hergeben und Aya würde ihn vermutlich töten, gäbe es dessen her. Blieb also nur noch Ken. Dessen Zimmer   
lag sowieso am dichtesten zum Bad, also öffnete er die Tür zu Kens Bleibe. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass   
aufgeräumt war. „Tja, ihr könnt erst mal hier bleiben."  
Crawford legte den kleinen Blonden vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab. „Und wie jetzt weiter?" Schuldig sah ihn   
fragend an. Er hatte auch die Verletzungen an den Flügeln gesehen.  
„Wir warten, bis er aufwacht, erklären ihm die Situation – und dann wird er sich entscheiden müssen."   
Crawford blickte grimmig drein. Viel zu entscheiden gab es nicht. Bei diesem Verletzungsgrad würde der   
kleine Engel nie wieder fliegen können.  
  
AN: So, der Grundstein ist gelegt. Armer Omi. Nix mehr mit fliegen *flapp, flapp* Flügellahmer kleiner   
Engel.  
Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob Farfie und Nagi überhaupt vorkommen. Die sind bis jetzt noch nicht   
eingeplant. Machen zusammen Urlaub (oder so *g*)  
Alles was ihr jetzt noch nicht versteht, wird später erklärt, z.B. Wo sind die Flügel hin? Und was ist eigentlich   
mit Omi passiert? 


	2. Zu viele Fragen

Tadaaaa – hier ist Teil zwei.  
  
Yohji stand mit Schuldig vor Kens Zimmer. Er hatte den Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden.   
Schuldig war ein Engel mit fantastisch aussehenden schwarzen Flügeln. Riesigen Flügeln.  
„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du ein Engel bist."  
Schuldig druckste etwas herum. „Also so ganz richtig ist das nicht. Omi, das ist der kleine da drin, der   
ist ein Engel. Und Crawford und ich sind... Also..."  
In diesem Moment hatte Ken beschlossen mal nach seinem Onii-chan zu sehen, schließlich konnte der   
nicht ewig Pause machen. Er blickte von Yohji zu Schuldig und zurück. „Wer ist das denn?"  
„Ähm, das ist mein Freund Schuldig." Die beiden anderen auf dem Flur zogen simultan ihre   
Augenbrauen hoch. Kens Augen hatten zusätzlich noch die Größe von Untertassen angenommen.   
„FREUND???" Schuldig legte demonstrativ einen Arm um Yohji und grinste Ken verschwörerisch zu.   
„Freund." Bestätigte er lapidar.  
Jetzt war es an Yohji die Größe seiner Augen zu ändern. Er hatte es eigentlich mehr in Richtung   
„Kumpel" gemeint, aber wenn andere Menschen die Chance bekamen, etwas falsch zu verstehen,   
dann nutzten sie diese auch. Schuldig und er waren jetzt also ein Paar, umso besser. Er lächelte in   
sich hinein.  
„Ok. Und was macht dein halbnackter Freund hier auf dem Flur? Vor meiner Tür?" Kens Stimme war   
etwas lauter geworden. Alle Blickte richteten sich auf Schuldig. Wegen der Flügel hatte er vorhin kein   
Hemd oder ähnliches getragen und bei der schwarzen hautengen Lederhose, die er trug, stellten sich   
eigentlich nur drei Fragen. Erstens: Wie ist er dort hineingekommen? Hauteng war fast schon eine   
Untertreibung. Zweitens: Woran hält die Hose? Sie saß so verdächtig tief, dass es verwunderlich war,   
dass sie nicht von den Hüften fiel. Und drittens: Trug der Mann wirklich keine Unterwäsche?   
Zumindest auf diese Frage wollte Yohji später unbedingt eine Antwort haben.  
Durch die lauten Stimmen vor der Tür verärgert, öffnete Crawford die Tür. „Könnt ihr nicht endlich   
eure Klappe halten? Wie soll Omi sich denn so erholen?" Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
Ken schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, bevor er sich an Yohji wandte. „Wer war das und was macht   
der in MEINEM Zimmer?" Yohji, der nicht schon wieder von Crawford angemacht werden wollte, zog   
Ken in sein eigenes Zimmer, gefolgt von Schuldig.  
„Und hat der da" er deutete auf Schu „auch einen Namen?"  
„Ich heiße Schuldig."  
Ken rollte den Namen auf seiner Zunge umher. „Schu-ru-di-chi. Was ist das denn für ein Name?"  
„Es ist mein Name, den du übrigens völlig falsch aussprichst."  
Ken streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Nein, der Rothaarige würde wohl nicht sein bester Freund werden.   
Er sah Yohji fragend an. „Was ist denn jetzt passiert."  
In Yohjis Kopf begannen sich einige Räder zu drehen. Er konnte Ken unmöglich erzählen, dass ein   
süßer, kleiner Engel vom Himmel gefallen war. Und dass die anderen beiden ebenfalls Engel waren, auch   
wenn ihre Flügel gerade nicht da waren. Er dachte sich etwas banales aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Ken   
die Lüge nicht durchschauen würde.  
„Also Crawford, das war der Mann gerade eben, Schuldig und ein Freund von den beiden sind hier in   
der Nähe unterwegs gewesen. Und dann hat ein Auto den Freund angefahren. Die haben den dann zu   
uns gebracht, damit er sich erholen kann."  
„Und warum habt ihr keinen Krankenwagen geholt?" Yohji schluckte. Weil die Flügel da nicht   
reingepasst hätten – nein, das wäre wohl nicht die richtige Antwort.   
„Ähm, er ist nur kurz ohnmächtig. Wenn er wieder aufwacht, werden die beiden wieder   
verschwinden." Schuldig war ihm zu Hilfe geeilt. Dankbar sah Yohji ihn an.  
„Und du? Planst du hier zu bleiben?" Yohji kam sich vor wie bei der Inquisition. Seit wann war Ken   
denn so neugierig. Sollte er nicht um Aya herumscharwenzeln?  
Schuldig blickte Ken direkt in die Augen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, ob ich hier bleibe oder   
nicht." Ken war es eigentlich auch ganz egal, ob der Typ blieb oder ging. Sein Zimmer interessierte ihn   
viel mehr.  
„Und wo soll ich jetzt bleiben? Schließlich ist mein Zimmer ja besetzt."  
Yohji hatte nur auf diese Frage gewartet. „Du kannst ja mal Aya fragen, der hat bestimmt noch Platz   
in seinem Bett." Er musste sich schon auf die Innenseite der Wangen beißen, um hier nicht laut   
loszulachen.  
Kens Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen angenehmen Rot-Ton an, während er versuchte, auf diese Bemerkung   
etwas zu antworten. Er wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer   
geöffnet wurde.  
Aya nahm mit einem sehr säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck die gesamte Szenerie wahr. Anschließend   
noch angesäuerter aussehend adressierte er Yohji. „Es ist mir völlig egal, was du hier in deinem   
Sündenpfuhl treibst, aber lass Ken dabei aus dem Spiel. Außerdem solltest du dich mal wieder im   
Laden blicken lassen. Schließlich gehört er dir." Und schon war die Tür wieder zu und Aya   
verschwunden.  
Yohji prustete los. Ein eifersüchtiger Aya, was es nicht alles gab. Er klopfte Ken auf die Schulter. „Ich   
glaube wirklich nicht, dass Aya sauer ist, wenn du fragst, ob du bei ihm übernachten kannst.   
Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass du hier in diesem ‚Sündenpfuhl' schlafen musst." Er krümmte sich bei   
diesem Wort.  
Ken hatte genug Informationen und fühlte sich ausreichend gedemütigt für heute, also verließ er das   
Zimmer.  
Yohji blickte zu Schuldig hinüber. „Wir sollten wirklich was tun, bevor dich hier noch jemand so   
rumlaufen sieht."  
„Ich dachte, ihr seid nur zu dritt." Während ihrer paar Treffen hatte Yohji ihm fast alles über sich   
erzählt. Nur Schuldig war nicht ganz so offen gewesen. Ein schwarzes T-Shirt landete im Arm des   
Engels. „Und jetzt mal raus mit der Wahrheit. Warum habe ich ein verletzen Engel in meiner   
Wohnung? Wo sind die Flügel? Und ist der Kleine wirklich der, den ich vermute?"  
Schuldig ließ sich in einen Sessel gleiten und packte die Füße auf den Couchtisch. Yohji nahm   
gegenüber Platz. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blickte fragend zu seinem Gast. Der   
akzeptierte nickend. Während sie vor sich hinrauchten, erzählte Schuldig was passiert war.  
Yohji setze vorher noch nach. „Und ich will die ganze Geschichte. GANZ von vorne. Du bist doch nicht   
erst seit ein paar Jahren ein Engel."  
Schuldig schluckte. „Tja, dann also die ganze Wahrheit. Ich hänge hier schon fünftausend Jahre rum,   
mal mehr und mal weniger spannend. Vor Ewigkeiten gab es etwas Ärger mit unserem obersten Boss..."  
„Gott?"  
„Das ist euer Konzept. Für uns ist er eben nur unser oberster Chef. Jedenfalls hat man mich und noch ein   
paar andere rausgeworfen, weil wir zu viele Fragen gestellt haben."  
„Dann bist du gar kein Engel." Yohji war nicht wirklich schockiert, sondern nur verwundert. Oder   
vielleicht merkte er gar nicht mehr, dass er unter Schock stand. Die ganze Aufregung der   
vergangenen Stunden hatte auch ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
„Nein, das versuche ich dir ja die ganze Zeit zu sagen. Ihr würdet mich wohl als ‚Gefallenen Engel'   
bezeichnen. Jedenfalls dümpelte ich nach meinem Ausschluss eine Weile vor mich hin. Hab mich   
gelegentlich mit meinem alten Kumpel Crawford getroffen, der noch Engel war, und hab mir anhören   
dürfen, wie ihm so ein kleiner süßer Engel nachstellt. Crawford hatte jedenfalls nach eintausend oder so  
Jahren genug davon. Omi wollte einfach nicht kapieren, dass Crawford kein Interesse hat. Deswegen   
hat er eine ‚Versetzung' beantragt. Und ist dann auf die andere Seite gewechselt. War nicht einfach   
das durchzukriegen. Er wurde jedenfalls mit Kusshand aufgenommen. Ist intelligent, clever und lässt   
sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe kriegen. Dann haben wir zusammen viele Jahre rumgedümpelt. Mein   
alter Boss hat Macht gewonnen und wieder verloren und wieder gewonnen. Bla, bla, bla. Deswegen haben   
wir Verhandlungen begonnen, wie wir unsere Ansprüche besser regeln können. Tja, und da sind Crawford   
und Omi wieder aufeinander getroffen. Omi macht ihm eine Weile schöne Augen. Crawford ignoriert ihn   
weiter, bis er eines Abends bei mir vor der Tür steht und rummeckert, dass er das Alles nicht mehr aushält.  
Er den Kleinen am liebsten in den Arm nehmen möchte. An dem Abend bin ich wirklich und wahrhaftig vom   
Glauben abgefallen. Crawford und Zuneigung, das passt einfach nicht zusammen. Hat mir gesagt, er   
ist damals vor Omi geflohen, weil Nähe auch Abhängigkeit bedeutet und damit ist er nicht klar   
gekommen. Aber kaum vergehen einige Jahrhunderte, schon werden die Gefühle immer stärker und   
so hat er schließlich nachgegeben. Letzten Monat haben sie sich dann tatsächlich zum ersten Mal   
geküsst. Dass Crawford jetzt für die Konkurrenz arbeitet, macht ihre Beziehung nicht leichter. Sie   
haben sich heimlich getroffen, bis es gestern jemand herausgefunden hat.  
Die beiden wollten auf die Erde fliehen. In Menschengestalt, ohne Flügel, kann sie auch kein anderer   
Engel entdecken. Hier wären sie sicher gewesen. Nur ist ihre Flucht missglückt. Omi ist in einen Kampf   
geraten. Wir haben den anderen Engel gerade noch davon abhalten können ihn zu töten, doch er hat   
die Flügel schwer beschädigt. Du hast es ja gesehen." Er seufzte vernehmlich. Der Gedanke daran,   
dass ein Engel ohne Flügel dastand, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
„Und wo sind eure Flügel jetzt."  
„Crawford hat sie in eine andere Dimension gepackt, ohne Zeit und so. Etwas, dass jeder Engel kann.   
Nur da Crawford meine mit weggepackt hat, komme ich jetzt nicht an sie heran. Nur er weiß, wo sie   
sind." Er war wieder leicht sauer auf seinen Freund, der so was ohne ihn zu fragen getan hatte.  
„Wie lange werdet ihr bleiben." Yohji hatte nicht die Absicht Schuldig so schnell gehen zu lassen.  
„Erst mal warten wir ab, wie Omi die Neuigkeiten verkraftet und dann..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 


	3. Omi wacht auf

Ken stand unschlüssig auf dem Flur. Aya war gerade ziemlich wütend gewesen. Nur weil er bei Yohji   
war? Wenn der Rotschopf doch nur klare Zeichen senden würde, wäre Ken in ihrer ‚Beziehung' einiges   
klarer. Hatten sie denn überhaupt eine Beziehung?  
Er hatte Aya vor etwa einem Jahr auf der Straße aufgelesen. Der junge Mann hatte dort diese   
Obdachlosenzeitungen verkauft. Ken fand nur, dass Aya dort so gar nicht hingehörte und hatte ihn   
einfach mitgenommen. Aya war zu diesem Zeitpunkt körperlich viel zu schwach, um sich wehren zu   
können. Also hatte er sich mitschleifen lassen. Und in einem Blumenladen zu arbeiten, ein festes Dach   
über dem Kopf und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten – wer würde das schon ausschlagen? Zumindest keiner,   
der eine Weile auf der Straße gelebt hatte.  
Ken wusste bis heute nicht, weswegen Aya dort gelandet war und warum der schweigsame Mann   
einen Mädchennamen trug. Momentan war ihm das auch ziemlich gleichgültig. Als erstes galt es,   
einen Platz für die Nacht zu finden.  
  
Er ging nach unten in den Laden. Es herrschte vorübergehend Ruhe, der große Ansturm würde noch   
etwas auf sich warten lassen. Vorsichtig versuchte Ken das Gespräch auf seine   
Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu lenken. „Öhm, also, Aya, es ist wegen dem Besuch, den wir gerade   
haben..."  
„Hn." Ja, Aya war gesprächig wie eh und je.  
„Also da hat sich so ein Typ in meinem Zimmer eingenistet und spielt den Krankenpfleger. Und da   
wollte ich fragen, ob ich... Also ich würde gerne... Wenn du nichts dagegen hast..."  
„Himmel, Ken. Komm endlich zum Punkt." Aya sah Ken aufgebracht an. Dieses Gestammel war ja   
nicht zum Aushalten.  
„Alsoichwolltefragenobichbeidirschlafenkann." Puh, und damit war es draußen. Ken war stolz auf sich.   
Nur leider hatte er so schnell gesprochen, dass Aya kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er   
wollte.  
„Noch mal, langsamer." Der Rothaarige wirkte nur noch genervt.  
Ken nahm all seinen verbliebenen Mut zusammen. „Ich... Kann ich heute Nacht in deinem Zimmer   
schlafen."  
Aya sah Ken an, wie einen lila Pudel, der plötzlich sprechen konnte. Ken war schon fast soweit die   
Frage zurückzunehmen, als sein Gegenüber ganz leicht nickte.  
Hätte es sich nicht um Aya gehandelt, Ken wäre ihm sicherlich um den Hals gefallen. Alles war besser   
als das Sofa mit den kaputten Federn im Wohnzimmer. Er würde es schaffen mit Aya in einem Zimmer   
zu übernachten, ohne dass er sich bloßstellte. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
Er teilte Aya noch die Geschichte mit dem Autounfall von Yohjis Freunden mit, dann begann auch   
schon der alltägliche Wahnsinn im Geschäft. Fünf Stunden und drei Milliarden Kunden später konnten   
sie den Laden endlich schließen. Yohji hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr blicken lassen. Dafür   
hatte Aya recht eindeutige Geräusche aus dessen Zimmer gehört, als er kurz in der Küche war, um   
sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Ken und Aya nahmen schweigsam ihr Essen ein, als Yohji und Schuldig sich zu ihnen gesellten.   
Schließlich forderte körperliche Ertüchtigung auch ihren Tribut.   
Aya schickte einen Death-Glare™ in die Richtung des Blonden. Für einen Geschäftsinhaber zeigte er   
gelegentlich SEHR wenig Interesse an seinem Laden. Was sollte es ihn interessieren. Solange es hier   
lief, würde er bleiben. Schlechter als vorher konnte es kaum noch werden.  
Schuldig, dem die angespannte Stimmung auch aufgefallen war, beschloss etwas Lockerung   
hineinzubringen. „Hi. Du musst Aya sein. Ich bin Schuldig." Innerlich machte er sich auf eine erneute   
Verhunzung seines Namens gefasst.  
Aya sah ihn recht gelangweilt an. Yohjis Bekanntschaften wechselten zu häufig, als dass er dafür   
Interesse aufbringen würde. „Schuldig also. Wie lange wird dein Bekannter in Kens Zimmer bleiben?"  
Kens Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte ja nicht erwartet, dass Aya Freudentänze aufführte, weil er   
bei ihm übernachtete, aber dass er ihn so schnell wieder loswerden wollte. Es war ihm schon klar,   
dass seine Gefühle einseitig bleiben würden, aber musste Aya immer so unglaublich gefühllos sein.   
Erst recht in Anwesenheit der betroffenen Person?  
Schuldig zuckte auf Ayas Frage hin mit den Schultern. Crawford hatte gesagt, bis Omi wieder bei   
Bewusstsein war und sie die Situation geklärt hätten. Doch er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag den   
Dunkelhaarigen nicht gesehen.  
Wie auf ein Stichwort hin öffnete sich die Tür zu Kens Zimmer. Crawford sah vergleichsweise besorgt   
aus, wenn man denn die Anzeichen deuten konnte.  
„Und?" Diese Frage stand allen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn nur Schuldig sie stellte.  
„Keine Veränderung. Er ist noch immer bewusstlos." Crawford strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem   
Gesicht.  
„Kann ich dann mal ein paar Sachen aus meinem Zimmer holen?" Ken kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor,   
als er diese Frage stellte. Schließlich ging es hier um sein Zimmer. Seine Antwort bestand aus einem   
knappen Nicken. Aya war ja schon fast gesprächig, verglich man ihn mit diesem Typen.  
Wenig später stand er mit seiner gepackten Tasche wieder in der Küche. Er grinste den anderen zu.   
„Der kleine ist ja unglaublich niedlich. Und man sieht ja gar nicht, dass er von einem Auto angefahren   
wurde. Liegt einfach nur da und schläft."  
Crawford blickte ihn an wie ein Mondkalb. „Auto? Was für ein Auto?" Yohji versuchte zwar noch die   
Situation zu retten, doch Ken benutzte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Verstand. Langsam   
wurde er Yohji unheimlich.  
„Wenn er da nichts von einem Auto weiß, was ist dann wirklich passiert?" Er sah die drei älteren   
fragend an.  
Schuldig packte ihn an der Schulter. „Jetzt hör mal gut zu. Es gab einen Unfall, Omi wurde verletzt,   
nur können wir gerade nichts gegen die Verletzung tun. Dazu muss er wach sein. Jetzt zufrieden?" Er   
ließ Ken wieder los.  
„Nein. Aber ich werde die Wahrheit schon noch rauskriegen." Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und   
trottete in Ayas Zimmer, sollte die anderen sich doch ohne ihn anlügen. Wenig später fand sich auch   
der Zimmerbesitzer ein.  
  
Schuldig und Yohji hatten beschlossen etwas vernünftige Kleidung zu kaufen. Da ja weder Schuldig,   
noch Crawford oder Omi etwas in dieser Art besaßen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Zentrum.   
Crawford trollte sich zurück an das Bett, auf dem Omi lag.  
Der kleine Engel sah so unschuldig aus. Crawford hatte ihn gut in die Bettdecke eingewickelt, um   
Verletzungen brauchte er sich nicht weiter zu sorgen. Diese waren nur an den Flügeln gewesen. Doch   
dass Omi noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war, beunruhigte ihn erheblich.  
Da hatte er nach all den Jahrtausenden sich doch endlich seine Gefühle eingestanden und dann   
musste das hier passieren. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, den er neben das Bett gestellt hatte   
und setzte seine Krankenwache fort.  
Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er aufwachte, war es schon tief in der Nacht. Ein leichtes   
Stöhnen war von Omi zu vernehmen. Crawford schaltete das Licht an. Omis Augen zuckten unter den   
Lidern hin und her. Der Ältere schüttelte den kleinen Engel leicht. Er sollte so schnell wie möglich   
aufwachen.  
Blau Augen öffneten sich und sahen sich im Zimmer um. Omis Blick blieb an Crawford hängen. Er   
lächelte ihn an. „Hallo."  
Crawford war erleichtert ihn so zu sehen. Es würde alles wieder gut werden, auch wenn Omi seine   
Flügel verlieren würde.  
„Hi. Geht's dir gut." Er strich ihm ein paar blonde Strähnchen zur Seite.  
„Gut. Denke ich. Wo bin ich hier?" Omi ließ seine Blick erneut in die Runde schwenken.  
„Bei einem Freund. Wir können hier bleiben, bis es dir wieder besser geht." Der Druck in Crawford   
wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger. Omi schien verhältnismäßig fit zu sein, dafür, dass er aus   
großer Höhe in einen Müllsack gestürzt war.  
„Ah." Omi wirkte ebenfalls erleichtert, als er diese Auskunft bekam. „Ich habe dann eigentlich nur   
noch zwei Fragen."  
Der Ältere sah in aufmunternd an. „Worum geht's?"  
„Wer sind Sie und vor allem: wer bin ich?"   
Mal eine Frage: Wie vorhersehbar war das Ende von diesem Kapitel? Und warum weiß ich immer noch   
nicht, wie lang die FF schlussendlich sein wird? Mir fällt ständig noch was neues ein.  
Außerdem habe ich Kapitel drei schon fertig und noch immer keinen richtigen Platz für etwas   
lime/lemon gefunden. Das kann doch gar nicht war sein. Vermisst das schon jemand? 


	4. Ein eindeutiges Angebot

Crawford, der sich gerade noch darüber gefreut hatte, dass sein Omi wieder auf dem Wege   
der Besserung war, riss die Augen auf. Das konnte Omi doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen?  
„Bitte sag mir, dass das nur ein Scherz ist. Du musst dich doch daran erinnern, wer ich bin."  
Omi sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an. „Nein, tut mir leid. Sollte ich Sie denn kennen?"  
Crawford seufzte vernehmlich und ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurückgleiten. „Was ist das letzte,   
an das du dich erinnern kannst?"  
Der kleine blonde Engel sah sichtlich angestrengt aus, als er versuchte sich die Vergangenheit   
ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er auf und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.   
„Tut mir leid, aber da ist nichts, nur komplette Schwärze." Er wirkte äußerst verunsichert.  
Der Ältere nahm in vorsichtig in den Arm. „Also, dein Name ist Omi und ich bin Brad."  
„Und woher kennen wir uns?" Das war die Frage, die Crawford nicht hatte hören wollen.   
Wenn Omi alles vergessen hatte, wie würde er die Nachricht aufnehmen, dass er ein Engel   
war?  
„Wir kennen uns aus... dem Berufsleben. Wir haben miteinander verhandelt. Und dann hattest   
du einen Unfall. Weil es gleich hier in der Nähe war, haben wir dich hierher gebracht. Du   
kannst solange hier bleiben, bis es dir besser geht."  
Omi probierte nacheinander die einzelnen Gliedmaßen aus, konnte aber keine Verletzung   
feststellen. „Warum bin ich nicht verletzt, wenn ich einen Unfall hatte."  
Du bist schon verletzt, aber deine Flügel sind gerade in einer anderen Dimension – ganz   
schlechte Idee für eine Antwort. „Öhm, du bist gestürzt und dann ohnmächtig geworden."   
Nicht zu weit weg von der Wahrheit und trotzdem ungenau genug.  
„Habe ich jetzt Amnesie?" Omi blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Offensichtlich. Aber wahrscheinlich nur partielle Amnesie. Wenn du solche Wörter noch   
kennst. Außerdem kannst du ja noch sprechen und alles. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit,   
bis dein Gedächtnis zurückkommt."  
„Sind Sie ein Arzt?" Crawford fühlte sich wie Yohji, als der von Ken so ausgefragt wurde.   
War denn heute der „Tag der Neugierigen"?  
„Nein. Ich hatte nur mal etwas Zeit und habe mich da mit Medizin beschäftigt." Er fühlte sich   
nicht wirklich gut dabei, Omi so ausweichend antworten zu müssen. Doch solange sie nicht   
gemeinsam entschieden hatten, wie es weiter geht, war dies wohl die beste Lösung.  
„Hast du Hunger?" Omi horchte kurz in sich hinein, aber das Knurren aus seinem Magen,   
enthob ihn der Aufgabe. „Ich werde dir etwas aus der Küche holen." Crawford ließ ihn allein   
im Zimmer zurück. Omi tastete etwas an seinem Rücken herum, es war ihm, als ob da etwas   
fehlen würde. Nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, doch es störte ihn empfindlich.  
  
Während Crawford versuchte für seinen kleinen Engel etwas zu essen zu finden, waren Ken und   
Aya dabei, sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Sie hatten vorher noch schweigsam etwas   
Fernsehen geschaut. Ken streng bemüht, nicht allzu häufig in die Richtung von Aya zu blicken. Es   
fiel ihm unheimlich schwer in der Nähe seines Schwarms zu sein und sich nicht wie ein kompletter   
Idiot zu benehmen. Das tat er ihm Laden schon zur Genüge. Ayas Anwesenheit allein reichte völlig   
aus, um seine Bewegungskoordination auf ein Minimum einzuschränken. Aya musste ihn einfach   
für einen Trottel halten, so wie er sich in seiner Gegenwart aufführte.  
Ken seufzte laut, während er diesen Gedankengängen folgte. Der Rotschopf, auf dem Sofa neben   
ihm, sah ihn absolut ausdruckslos an. „Was ist?"  
„Äh, nichts, ist alles völlig in Ordnung."  
„Dann gib nicht solche Geräusche von dir." Ja, man konnte wirklich auf Aya vertrauen, dass man   
sich besser fühlte.  
  
Wenig später standen beide in ihren Schlafanzügen in Ayas Zimmer. Ken mit Shorts und einem   
verwaschenen T-Shirt. Aya nur in Jazzpants. Ken hatte bei diesem Anblick anfangs etwas   
hyperventiliert, inzwischen probierte er krampfhaft seinen Blick überall hin zu richten, nur nicht   
auf Aya.  
Er bekam Kopfkissen und Zudecke in die Hand gedrückt und wurde in Richtung Sofa verwiesen.   
Ken legte sich hin und stellte schon dabei fest, dass er hier nicht würde schlafen können, dazu war   
die Couch einfach zu kurz. Er hielt jedoch seinen Mund. Wenn Aya schon so nett war, ihn hier   
aufzunehmen, dann würde er sich auch nicht beschweren.  
Er wälzte sich hin und her, bemüht, eine wenigstens halbwegs erträgliche Position zu finden, was   
ihm allerdings gründlich misslang. Dafür hatte er Aya nach einer halben Stunde fast an den Rand   
des Wahnsinns getrieben.  
Aya schaltete das Licht wieder an und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
„Stimmt was nicht?"  
„Es ist nur... Das Sofa ist zu kurz."  
„Kannst du das nicht gleich sagen, anstelle hier halbe Turnübungen zu veranstalten. Ich will   
schlafen."  
„Ich wollte dich nicht stören." Ken sah ziemlich schuldbewusst drein.  
„Dein Herumgewälze tut aber genau das."  
„..." Was sollte er dann darauf noch antworten.  
„Komm her." Er blickte Aya erschrocken an. Was sollte denn das jetzt werden. Ken stand auf und   
wollte zum Bett hinübergehen.  
„Bring dein Bettzeug mit." Ok. Ken schluckte tief. Er und Aya in einem Bett. Seine Gesichtsfarbe   
wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler.   
  
Mit Zudecke und Kissen beladen, sowie einem wunderbar roten Gesicht, wandte er sich wieder   
Aya zu. In seiner Nervosität achtete er wie so oft nicht auf seine Füße. Es kam, wie es kommen   
musste. Sein linker Fuß verfing sich in der Zudecke und er stolperte auf Aya zu.   
Unerwarteter Weise schlug er mit dem Kopf aber nicht auf dem Fußboden auf. Was ihm allerdings   
deutlich lieber gewesen wäre, als die Position, in der er sich nun wiederfand. Er war mit dem   
Gesicht mitten in Ayas Schoß gelandet. Volltreffer. Ken gratulierte sich innerlich und verlieh sich   
gleich auch noch den Preis für den „peinlichsten Auftritt des Monats". Er machte jedoch keine   
Anstalten sich zu rühren.   
Aya schien dies auch aufgefallen zu sein. „Gefällt's dir dort unten?"   
„Schon, würde mir aber noch besser gefallen, wenn du keine Hose mehr anhättest." Aya atmete   
über ihm hörbar aus. Ken verlieh sich gleich noch einen zweiten Preis, den für „dümmster Moment   
um seine Zunge nicht im Zaun halten zu können". Er hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt.  
„Ich habe das gerade laut gesagt, oder?" Eigentlich gefiel es ihm hier auf dem Schoß ganz gut.   
Außerdem musste er Aya so nicht in die Augen blicken.  
„Ja." Aya packte ihn bei den Schultern und zog ihn nach oben. „Es wäre mir ganz lieb, wenn du   
solche Sprüche demnächst lassen würdest." Er nahm Ken das Bettzeug ab und packte es neben sich   
auf das Bett. „Und jetzt schlaf endlich."  
Ken legte sich hin. Er lebte. Aya hatte ihn nicht getötet. Das war doch schon mal positiv. Leider   
war es Aya auch ziemlich egal, was er da gesagt hatte. Nun, etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht   
wirklich erwartet. Aber Aya hätte schon etwas mehr reagieren können. Jemand anderem so   
gleichgültig zu sein, war nichts, was Ken mochte.  
Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
„Noch was?"  
„Bin ich dir wirklich so egal." Im Schutze der Dunkelheit ließen sich solche Fragen irgendwie   
einfacher stellen.  
„Wenn du mit mir Sex haben willst, brauchst du nur zu fragen." Ken zuckte mit seinem Kopf in   
Richtung von Aya. Was war denn das jetzt für eine Antwort auf seine Frage? Machte der andere   
hier Gedankensprünge, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte? Aya konnte doch seinen Körper nicht   
einfach so anbieten.  
„Ich will aber mehr. Ich will deine Liebe." So, damit war es raus. Nach diesem Abend konnte es   
eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, also konnte er auch gleich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken.  
„Das ist das einzige, was ich dir nicht geben kann." Ken wunderte sich immer mehr über Ayas   
Ehrlichkeit.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Geht dich nichts an. Und jetzt schlaf." Damit war die Unterhaltung für Aya offensichtlich beendet.   
Ken lag mit offenen Augen im Bett. Er würde das Geheimnis von Aya herausfinden. Jetzt erst   
recht. Mit so einer Antwort würde er sich nicht abspeisen lassen. Es war schon ausreichend, dass   
Yohji etwas vor ihm geheim hielt. Aber Aya hier – dieses Rätsel zu lösen war ungleich wichtiger.   
Und interessanter.  
  
So, Kapitel 4 auch geschafft. Und noch immer nix mit lime. Aber mit ganz viel Glück bekommt ihr   
was im nächsten Kapitel. Wenn ich bedenke, dass das hier eigentlich eine Brad x Omi Story   
werden sollte, dann muss ich mir wirklich wundern, dass die beiden erst so wenige Szenen hatte.  
  
*setzt ihre Chibi-Augen ein* Reviews, onegai. 


	5. Es passiert nicht viel

Wings - Teil 5 von ... (wüsste ich auch gerne *g*)  
  
Gomen, dass ihr solange nichts von mir gehört habt, aber ich hatte Probleme mit einer Schuldig x Yohji Szene.   
Letztendlich ist die einfach entfallen. Ich bin mit den beiden einfach nicht klar gekommen. Vielleicht demnächst mal.   
Jedenfalls geht dieses Kapitel jetzt ohne die letzte Szene an den Start.  
  
And here we go:  
  
Crawford saß wie betäubt am Küchentisch. Eigentlich hatte er für Omi etwas zu essen   
zubereiten wollen, doch ihm ging immer wieder der Satz des anderen durch den Kopf. /Sollte   
ich Sie denn kennen?/  
Wahrscheinlich würde Omi sich innerhalb weniger Tage wieder an alles erinnern, dennoch   
war Crawford niedergeschmettert. Omi, der Omi, der ihm seit einigen tausend Jahren   
nachstellte, hatte ihn einfach vergessen.  
Er war gerade dabei sich im Gedankenstrudel zu verlieren, als Yohji und Schuldig von ihrem   
Shopping-Trip zurück kehrten.  
  
Schuldig musste einige Male mit seiner Hand vor Crawford herumwedeln, bevor er überhaupt   
zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. "Hier, wir haben für dich und Omi auch was zum Anziehen   
mitgebracht. Es gibt hier jemanden, der es nicht mag, wenn man so halbangezogen rumläuft."  
Crawford sah an sich herunter. Er trug immer noch nur die schwarze Hose. In der ganzen   
Aufregung um Omi war die Kleidungsfrage seine letzte Sorge gewesen.  
"Danke." Er nickte den beiden kurz zu. "Omi ist wieder wach."   
"Und weswegen bist du dann so niedergeschlagen? Hat er die Sache mit den Flügeln so   
schlecht aufgenommen?" Schuldig setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches.  
"Davon weiß er noch gar nichts. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, wer ich bin." Sein Verdruss war ihm   
deutlich anzumerken.  
"Oh." Yohji gab ein sehr profundes Kommentar zu dieser Situation ab.  
"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Wenigstens Schuldig dachte noch etwas mit. Crawford hatte   
sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir warten einfach ab, bis ihm alles wieder einfällt. Das sollte nicht allzu   
lange dauern. Dann erklären wir ihm, was mit seinen Flügeln los ist und dann..."  
"Was wollt ihr mit den Flügeln eigentlich machen?" Yohji hatte schon den halbe Nachmittag   
darüber nachgedacht, war aber zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Sie konnten sie doch unmöglich   
einfach abschneiden, oder?  
"Abschneiden." Crawford sagte es ganz lapidar. Er hatte anfangs gedacht, da sie sowieso   
geplant hatten auf der Erde getarnt zu leben, machte es keinen Unterschied, ob Omi Flügel   
hatte oder nicht. Nach vielen Stunden, in denen er nachdenken konnte, sah er die Sache   
anders. Allein das Wissen, dass man Flügel hatte, machte einen großen Teil der Freiheit aus.  
"Omi wird wie ein Mensch leben müssen. Also kann er damit schon mal anfangen. Wir,"   
damit deutete Crawford auf sich und Schuldig, "werden vorgeben Menschen zu sein. Also   
pass auf, was du sagst und tust. Kein Herumfliegen. Und dass solange, bis er sich erinnert."  
Yohji musste den Schrecken erst langsam überwinden. "Ihr wollt ihm also wirklich, mir   
nichts, dir nichts, die Flügel abschneiden?"  
"Ja. Habt ihr Whiskey im Haus?" Crawford blickte ihn fragend an.  
Während Yohji die Schränke durchwühlte, murmelte er vor sich hin. "Wusste gar nicht, dass   
Engel auch Alkohol trinken." Er schenkte dem anderen ein Glas ein.  
"Dieser hier tut es." Mit einem Zug leerte Crawford sein Glas und schenkte sich selbst noch   
mal nach.  
"Also doch nicht so leicht, oder?"  
"Du hast keine Ahnung." Er starrte trübsinnig in sein Glas. Es sagte sich alles so leicht, aber   
nur der Gedanke an die Operation rief schon ein Unwohlsein bei ihm hervor.  
"Habt ihr noch was zu essen da, was schnell und einfach geht?" Er wollte Omi ja nicht   
verhungern lassen.  
Yohji stellte ihm eine Miso-Tütensuppe auf den Tisch. "Hier. Und Wasser und Saft sind im   
Kühlschrank. Nacht." Zusammen mit Schuldig zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
Wenig später stand Crawford mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich Suppe und ein Glas Saft   
befanden, wieder in der Tür. In der anderen Hand hielt er die Einkaufstüten. Er setzte das   
Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ab. "Bitte, etwas zu essen." Er wusste nicht einmal, wie   
es kam, dass seine Stimme immer sanfter klang, wenn er mit Omi sprach. Er war ihm   
eigentlich auch egal.  
"Und dann hat mein Bekannter noch was zum Anziehen gekauft." Er durchsuchte jetzt zum   
ersten Mal die Tüten und betete inständig, dass Schuldig sich nicht nach dem eigenen   
Kleidungsstil gerichtet hatte.  
Zu seinem Glück fand er Shorts und T-Shirts für Omi sowie einen Schlafanzug. Sogar ein   
paar Hygieneartikel waren dabei. Gelegentlich konnte man sich doch auf ihn verlassen.  
Er drückte Omi den Pyjama in die Hand. "Kannst du schon wieder aufstehen? Das Bad ist   
gleich gegenüber." Der kleine Engel probierte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte im Raum.  
"Ich denke schon." Langsam wankte er zur Tür, mit Crawford dicht auf den Fersen, falls er   
doch umkippen sollte. Beim Bad angelangt, packte er noch die Bad-Artikel in Omis Hand und   
entließ ihn damit. "Sag Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin gleich hier in der Küche."   
Er deutete zur Seite.  
"Ok." Omi schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Als Omi wieder herauskam, sah er Crawford recht eigenartig an. "Ich hätte da noch ein paar   
Fragen."  
Der dunkelhaarige war nur froh, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Wie viele fiese Fragen   
konnte Omi denn an diesem Tag noch stellen?  
"Warum haben wir beide bisher nur Hosen an, wenn wir doch angeblich Verhandlungen   
geführt haben."  
"Die Hemden sind bei dem Unfall schmutzig geworden?" Es klang tatsächlich mehr nach   
einer Frage, als nach einer Antwort. Omi sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
"Und die Schuhe?"  
"Wir sind hier in Japan, da stellt man die Schuhe am Eingang ab." Zumindest diese Frage   
konnte er sicher umschiffen und es war sogar die Wahrheit.  
"Und warum zur Hölle trage ich keine Unterwäsche?"  
"Oh - tust du nicht? Äh... Ich meine... Woher soll ich das wissen."  
Omi tappte recht zerknirscht wieder in Kens Zimmer zurück. Zufrieden war er mit den   
Antworten auf keine Fall, wollte aber heute nicht weiterbohren, dafür war er zu müde. Er   
legte sich wieder ins Bett. "Ähm, wo wirst du eigentlich schlafen?" Er sah Crawford fragend   
an.  
Dieser schaute ebenfalls fragend zurück. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nur um Omi gesorgt und   
keinen Gedanken an seine Nachtruhe verschwendet. Nach einem Blick durchs Zimmer   
wussten beide, dass es hier kein Sofa gab.  
Crawford nahm sich die Wolldecke vom Fußende und packte sich auf den Fußboden.  
"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?" Omi zog einen Flunsch, er würde nicht zulassen, dass   
jemand in seinem Beisein auf dem Fußboden nächtigte. Er betrachtete das Bett genauer.   
Seiner Ansicht nach war hier Platz für zwei Leute.  
Fünf Minuten, eine Diskussion und zwei Chibi-Augen später lag Crawford neben Omi im   
Bett.  
"Gute Nacht, Brad."  
"Schlaf gut Omi."  
Der jüngere schlief schon nach wenigen Minuten tief und fest, während der Engel neben ihm  
noch etwas länger an der Einteilung der Schlafplätze kaute, bevor auch ihn endlich der Schlaf  
übermannte.  
  
TBC  
Ich fahre am Dienstag und Mittwoch etwas Zug (zusammen so ca. 14 Stunden), da habe ich VIEL Zeit, mir über den   
weiteren Verlauf Gedanken zu machen. Und dann mal etwas zu schreiben. 


	6. Entdeckungen über Aya

Mal kurz was zum Wechsel der Namen Brad und Crawford. Wenn ich das Ganze aus der Sicht von Omi   
erzähle, verwende ich den Namen Brad. Wenn ich aus der Perspektive des allwissenden Erzählers   
erzähle, dann kommt Crawford zum Einsatz. Alles klar?  
  
Ansonsten, weiter im Text:  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam im Hintergrund unter. Omi blickte vertrauensvoll zu Brad hoch. In den Augen   
des anderen konnte er Unsicherheit, Verlangen und vor allem Liebe erkennen. Er hatte diesen Moment   
so sehr herbeigesehnt, dass er kaum fassen konnte, dass es endlich soweit war.   
Brad zog Omi vorsichtig in seine Arme. Ihm war noch nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Sache, doch er hatte   
sich dafür entschieden, also würde er auch zu seinem Entschluss stehen. Für ihn kam ein Rückzieher   
nicht in Frage.  
Der dunkelhaarige Engel senkte seine Lippen auf die von Omi herab. Die Lippen des kleinen fühlten   
sich so wunderbar weich an. Omi öffnete begierig seinen Mund und schloss gleichzeitig seine Augen.   
Er wollte nur noch fühlen.   
Brads Zunge untersuchte neugierig jeden Winkel in Omi, während seine Hände über den Rücken des   
anderen strichen.  
  
Omi schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf, die Strahlen der Morgensonne kitzelten sein Gesicht. Er gähnte   
herzhaft.   
Sein Traum und die Gefühle, die dieser hinterlassen hatte, waren in ihm noch sehr lebendig. Aber es   
erschien ihm mehr wie eine Erinnerung, als ein Traum. Sollte die Amnesie schon so bald nachlassen?  
Er sah sich um und fand sich in der Umarmung von Brad wieder. Einen Arm hatte dieser um Omis   
Taille gelegt, der andere befand sich oberhalb seines Kopfes. Omi genoss die Körperwärme und   
kuschelte sich dichter an ihn heran.  
  
Langsam kehrte auch in die Person neben ihm wieder Leben ein. Crawford spürte etwas Warmes   
neben ihm und zog diese Wärme noch dichter an sich heran. Dass es sich dabei um Omi handelte,   
war ihm im Halbschlaf noch nicht bewusst.  
Erst, als das „Etwas" wohlige Laute von sich gab, öffnete er erschreckt seine Augen. Nach der   
Erkenntnis, dass er Omi im Arm hielt, ließ er ihn sofort los.  
Crawford wollte Omi nicht mit einem so intimen Kontakt erschrecken, solange der kleine Engel sich   
nicht an ihn erinnerte. Vielleicht wollte Omi, so wie er jetzt war, keine körperliche Beziehung.   
Crawford zog es vor zu warten, als dass Omi sich überrannt fühlte.  
„Entschuldige. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so umarmen sollen."  
Omi sah ihn fragend an. „Und warum hast du es dann getan?"  
/Weil du die verführerischste Erscheinung auf Erden und im Himmel bist./ Diese Antwort konnte er   
ihm wohl kaum geben, zumindest noch nicht. Crawford schob seine Gedanken vor und zurück,   
während Omi ihn immer noch neugierig ansah. Wie sollte er es ihm nur erklären, ohne ihn zu   
verschrecken? „Ich war ja noch ihm Halbschlaf. Aber ich denke, ich wollte dich wohl beschützen."  
„Mich beschützen? Während ich schlafe? Was soll mir denn da passieren?"  
„..."  
„Wirst du mir je die Wahrheit sagen, Brad?" Omi schaute ihn fast flehend an.  
Crawford seufzte tief. „Die Wahrheit? Die ist viel komplizierter, als du dir jetzt vorstellen kannst. Es ist   
besser, du erinnerst dich von allein daran, als wenn ich dir jetzt einen Schock versetze."  
„Es IST also etwas Schlimmes passiert?" Er sah betrübt aus.  
Crawford beließ es bei einem Nicken. „Aber ich bin für dich da. Immer." Er nahm Omi in den Arm und   
drückte ihn sanft. Durch die körperliche Nähe beflügelt, gab er Omi noch einen leichten Kuss auf die   
Stirn und wollte dann aufstehen, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück.  
„Ich... ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt. Nur, es war nicht wirklich wie ein Traum, es hat sich   
alles so echt angefühlt. Es war Sonnenuntergang und ich war so glücklich. Es war als ob etwas, dass   
ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe, endlich wahr geworden ist." Es sprudelte förmlich aus Omi   
hervor.  
Brad lächelte ihn an. „Daran erinnerst du dich."  
„Dann war es also wirklich kein Traum?"  
„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war unser erster Kuss." Er zog Omi wieder in seine Arme.  
„Dann heißt das, dass wir..." Omi Miene spiegelte Überraschung, Schreck und eine große Menge an   
Glück wider.  
„Hai. Koibito." Diesmal küsste ihn Brad richtig. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, fühlte es sich an wie in   
Omis Traum, nur viel besser.  
Crawford war zufrieden. Wenn Omi ihm ganz selbstverständlich über derartige Träume erzählen   
konnte, dann hatte er auch das Recht, die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung zu erfahren. Oder zumindest,   
dass es überhaupt eine gab. Den Rest hob er sich lieber für später auf. Für viel später.  
  
Als Ken erwachte, war er allein im Bett. Aya, als Frühaufsteher, der er nun mal war, befand sich   
sicherlich schon im Geschäft und bereitete dort alles vor.  
Er erinnerte sich an seinen Entschluss von gestern Abend. Er würde seinen heutigen freien Tag   
nutzen, um etwas Licht in Ayas Vergangenheit zu bringen. Er hoffte, dass er dabei erfolgreich war.  
Zuerst brauchte er ein Foto von Aya. Hatte Yohji nicht neulich welche gemacht? Zwar sehr zum   
Missfallen von Aya, der nicht während der Arbeit gestört werden wollte, doch das war Yohji reichlich   
egal gewesen.  
  
Nach seiner Morgentoilette klopfte Ken an die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer.  
„Wer stört?" Yohji klang alles andere als begeistert von der frühen Störung.  
„Ich bin's. Ken." Als ob der Ältere ihn nicht allein an seiner Stimme hätte erkennen können. Doch   
gelegentlich, besonders so kurz nach dem Aufwachen, war es besser bei Yohji auf Nummer Sicher zu   
gehen.  
Ken betrat das Zimmer seines Onii-chan und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die zwei verschlungenen   
Gestalten im Bett.  
„Ano... Du hast doch neulich Bilder von uns im Laden gemacht. Sind da welche von Aya dabei?"  
„Sicher. Liegen da auf dem Schreibtisch." Ken ging hinüber und nahm den Umschlag mit dem Logo   
des Fotolabors in die Hand. Er zog den Stapel Bilder heraus und begann ihn durchzublättern. Das   
erste Bild eines unbekleideten Yohji ignorierte er großzügig.  
Doch schon beim zweiten Bild hörte er auf zu blättern. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass zu   
knallrot und zurück. Schlussendlich entschied sich sein Körper für eine angenehme Krebs-Farbe. Er   
gab eine gute Imitation eines Fisches ab, während er zu Yohji sah.  
„Du... du... Warum zum Geier hast du Nacktfotos von Aya?" Die Empörung ließ seine Stimme fast   
brechen.  
Yohji fiel nach hinten auf die Matratze. „Ken. Leg diese Fotos weg und nimm den ANDEREN Umschlag,   
der da liegt. Da sind die Fotos drin, die du suchst."  
„Den Teufel werde ich. Du hast, verdammt noch mal, NACKTFOTOS von AYA. Wieso?" Er war jetzt   
wirklich wütend. Erst kam Aya mit seinem komischen Angebot und jetzt ließ er sich auch noch SO   
fotografieren.   
Ken ging den Stapel weiter durch. Seine Fischimitation wurde dabei immer besser. Fast alle Bilder   
zeigten Yohji und Aya in mehr als eindeutigen Posen.  
Ken starrte Yohji an. „Warum tust du mir so was an? Du weißt, dass ich ihn mag. Wieso dann so   
was?" Ihm war zum Heulen zumute. Aya war sein eigener Körper scheinbar egal und Yohji nutzte das   
schamlos aus.  
„Ken... Beruhige dich doch mal." Yohji winkte vom Bett aus mit den Händen, um ihn zu   
beschwichtigen.  
„Das kannst du vergessen. Ich meine es wirklich ernst mit Aya und du... du..." Er wedelte mit den   
Fotos umher.  
„Ken. Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie es aussieht."  
„Sicher doch. Und der Klapperstorch bringt die Kinder."   
Langsam wurde es Yohji zuviel. „Lässt du mich einmal ausreden? Erstens sind diese Bilder schon fast   
drei Monate alt. Da dachte ich noch, du stehst nur auf ihn, weil er so fantastisch aussieht. Ich hatte   
noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie viel er dir bedeutet. Und zweitens, sind die Fotos nur Show. Aya   
würde nie mit jemanden so intimem Kontakt pflegen, dem er nicht 100% vertraut. Deswegen haben   
wir uns auch..."  
„Was war das?" Ken unterbrach in einfach.  
„Was war was?"  
„Der Teil mit dem Vertrauen. Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"  
„Hat er mir mal gesagt. Ich wollte es realistischer machen. Doch er hat auf stur geschaltet."  
„Aber dann..." Ken dachte noch mal über die vergangene Nacht nach. Das würde ja bedeuten, Aya   
vertraute ihm. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Jetzt hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen und sag mir was los ist."  
„Ich glaube, Aya mag mich." Er freute sich, als ob sein Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf einen Tag   
fielen.  
„Ach was. Blitzmerker." Yohji konnte über Kens Ahnungslosigkeit nur den Kopf schütteln. Wenn man   
Aya intensiv beobachtete, sah man ihm schon an, wohin seine Gedanken unterwegs waren. Nur   
bekam er sich selbst schneller wieder unter Kontrolle, als andere Menschen. Doch Yohji hatte ihn   
schon zweimal dabei erwischt, wie er gerade mit dem Wasserschlauch Genozid an den Pflanzen   
beging. Beide Male waren seine Augen starr auf Ken gerichtet gewesen.  
  
Ken sah Yohji mit großen Augen an. „Du weißt, dass er mich mag?"  
„Ich ahne es zumindest. Jedenfalls scheinst du seine Blicke magisch anzuziehen. Jedenfalls ist wegen   
dieser Ahnung mein Nebeneinkommen entfallen."  
Die großen Augen waren immer noch da.  
„Die Fotos." Manchmal war Ken wirklich etwas langsam.  
„Du bekommst Geld dafür?" Er schien schockiert zu sein, und auch etwas überrascht.  
„Jepp. Und nicht zu wenig."  
„Aber warum hat Aya dann..." Ken verstand den Rothaarigen einfach nicht.  
„Warum er das gemacht hat?" Ken nickte als Bestätigung. „Er hat mich irgendwann mal bei einer   
Fotosession gestört. Nur um ihn zu ärgern, habe ich gefragt, ob er mitmachen will. Er wollte die Hälfte   
des Geldes und hat dann ‚ja' gesagt."  
„Aber wieso? Wofür braucht er all das Geld?"  
„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt. Es geht mich nichts an   
und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich auch nicht sonderlich."  
„Verlass dich darauf. Ich werde es schon herauskriegen." Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn darauf zurück,   
warum er eigentlich hier war. Er wollte ein Foto von Aya. Einem bekleideten Aya, wohlgemerkt.  
  
Ken griff nach dem anderem Umschlag vom Fotolabor. Hier waren die Bilder, die Yohji neulich im   
Geschäft gemacht hatte.  
Er nahm das Bild mit einer Portrait-Aufnahme von Aya aus dem Stapel und hielt es Yohji hin. „Ich   
werde das hier mitnehmen. OK?"  
„Klar doch. Und vergiss das andere Bild nicht." Yohji grinste ihn an.  
„Hä?" (Anm. d. Aut.: Das heißt „wie bitte" Ken. *g*)  
„Dein ganz persönliches Aya-Bild." Er deutete auf den Stapel, den Ken zuerst in der Hand hatte.  
Kens Hautton wechselte wieder zu rot. „Aber... ich kann doch nicht einfach..."  
Schuldig wollte Ken endlich aus dem Zimmer haben und schaltete sich in die Diskussion ein. „Klar   
kannst du. Schnapp dir das Bild und dann sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Wir haben hier nämlich   
noch was vor." Er grinste in unverschämt an und ließ eine Hand über den Oberkörper von Yohji   
wandern.   
Ken machte wieder einen auf Goldfisch, griff dann dennoch nach dem Bild von Aya und verließ   
fluchtartig Yohjis Zimmer.  
  
TBC 


End file.
